Patch 1.1 (The Witcher)
Patch 1.1 is a patch for . General information The following information is from the patch Readme file. Minimum System Requirements * OS (Operating System): Microsoft® Windows® XP Service Pack 2, Vista (Operating System must be up to date with the latest fixes) * Processor: Intel Pentium 4 2.4GHz or AMD Athlon 64 +2800 * RAM: 1024 MB RAM for Microsoft® Windows® XP / 1536 MB for Microsoft® Windows® Vista * Video: 128 MB Video RAM or greater with DirectX9 Vertex Shader/ Pixel Shader 2.0 support (NVIDIA GeForce 6600 or ATI Radeon 9800 or better) * Free HD Space: 8.5 GB available hard drive space * Sound: DirectX 9.0c compliant soundcard, plus speakers or headphones * DVD: DVD-ROM Recommended System Requirements * OS (Operating System): Microsoft® Windows® XP Service Pack 2, Vista (Operating System must be up to date with the latest fixes) * Processor: Intel Core 2 Duo (dual core) or equivalent AMD X2 processor or better * RAM: 2048 MB RAM * Video: 256 MB Video RAM or greater with DirectX9 Vertex Shader/ Pixel Shader 2.0 support (NVIDIA 7900 or faster with 512 MB of memory) * Free HD Space: 8.5 GB available hard drive space * Sound: DirectX 9.0c compliant soundcard, plus speakers or headphones * DVD: DVD-ROM Installation Instructions # Start Windows® XP/Vista. # Exit all other applications. Start the patch executable. # You must select the same language that you used for game installation. # Follow the remainder of the on-screen instructions to finish installing The Witcher Patch. Uninstall Notes * The patch can be uninstalled only during the uninstallation of whole game. * Do not run file "removepatch.exe" from game's directory. Note: You must insert The Witcher disc into your DVD drive in order to play. Performance Tips * The following video cards should be set to run at 800x600 with Low Detail settings: :ATI RADEON 9800 Series, ATI RADEON X700 Series, ATI RADEON X1300/X1550 Series, NVIDIA GeForce 6600 GT, NVIDIA GeForce 6600 * The following video cards should be set to run at 1024x768 with Medium Detail settings: :ATI RADEON X800 PRO, ATI RADEON X850 XT, ATI RADEON X1600 Series, ATI RADEON X1800 series, ATI RADEON X1950 Pro, ATI RADEON HD 2600 XT, NVIDIA GeForce 7800 GS, NVIDIA GeForce 6800 Series GPU, NVIDIA GeForce 6800 GT, NVIDIA GeForce 7600 GT, NVIDIA GeForce 7800 GS, NVIDIA GeForce 8600 GT * The following video cards should be set to run at 1024x768 with High Detail settings: :ATI RADEON X1950 XTX, ATI RADEON HD 2900 XT, NVIDIA GeForce 7800 GTX, NVIDIA GeForce 7950 GX2, NVIDIA GeForce 8800 GTS, NVIDIA GeForce 8800 GTX * NVIDIA advises to download latest drivers. Major Fixes Gameplay & text bugs fixed * Fixed character development issues with some abilities and skills. * Fixes for some storyline related progression breaks. * Fixes for druids' day-night cycle in Chapter 5. * Fixes for sex scene with nurses in Chapter 5. * Signet fixes (some signets were received twice). * Fixed story incoherency regarding Erkyn in Chapter 3. * Experience gain indication localization fixes. * Mutagen potion — new fixes for showing up a message. * Fixed items used in eating animations. * Geralt's allies fixed to always react properly to all mosnters. * Bounty Hunter is Agent Smith no more (he does not replicate). Mr. Geralt, we missed you... * Echinopses and Archespores now use their own spikes instead of arrows. * Fixes for alchemical ingredients extracted from some monsters. * Raven Crypt — few fixes for geometry and placeables. * Fixed few places where player was supposed to meditate, but could not. * Fixed story incoherence in Berengar quest. * Berengar will not disappear on sight when sparing him. * A whole lot of localization fixes (some of them will not work with old savegames!). Code bugs fixed * Fixed all diagnosed stability issues and crashes. * Fixed few gameplay issues with WSAD and mousedrive controls. * Alt-Tab related issues fixed (random crashes, hang-ups, cursor blocking). * Cat potion estimated time display — fixed. * Dropping items from the inventory fixes for better spread. * Weapon visual FXes fixed during dialogues. * Confirmation box shown when player uses Quick Load. * Tooltip fixes for lower resolutions (for example 800x600). * All read books now have the appropriate note in description. * Sitting animation fixes for few characters that sat beside the chair. * Alt-Tab fixes for dialogue lines and gameplay options. * Savegame option blocked around Aard throwing time. * Audio: rat squealing sound fixes for minimized mode. * Movies and cutscenes fixes for Alt-Tabbing. * AI: fixed NPCs chasing enemies that were no more. * AI: few poker fixes. * Fixed problems with items appearing back in storages. * Fixed blizzard problems with cutscenes and dialogues. * Fixed toxicity effect for Alt-Tabbing. * Finishers fixes — animation sometimes did not play. * When taking out an unknown item of the storage, the user can no longer see the name of the potion. Good one... * Fixed saving in tight places (player got teleported after load... sometimes). Art & sound bugs fixed * Vizim's Temple Quarter: ~30 physics fixes; corrected barrels; ~10 decoration fixes. * Kaer Morhen: Wild animals fixes. * Sewers: commoners sleeping fxes; ~5 item properties fixes; ~10 skeleton placement fixes. * Vizim's Temple Quarter/Burning Vizim:The banner on the tower is no longer black. * Old Manor: Koschey boss movement fixes. * Mutants fixes for decapitation. That means no decapitation now. * Werewolf physics fixes. * Chainmail stand placeable now has collision surface (player/npc can not pass through it). * Celina brightness fixes for interiors. * Order knights lighting fixes. * Bread item fixes for eating animation. * More detailed model of Horse+Wagon for opening cutscenes. * Journal entry for crypts fixed now. * A child in epilogue cutscene does not look like badly sewn young Frankenstein. * Old lady and dwarves — idle animation fixes. Known Issues * The Witcher may exhaust virtual address space when running on 32-bit Windows Vista. Microsoft has released a hotfix that addresses this problem. Please download the hotfix from the following location when playing the game on 32-bit Windows Vista: http://support.microsoft.com/kb/940105 * The following video cards are not currently supported: S3 Colt, S3 S27, S3 S8 * The following processors are out of range: AMD Duron Series, AMD Athlon XP 2400+ through 3200+, AMD Sempron 2400+ through 2800+, and the INTEL Celeron Series. * Some bugfixes mentioned above will work only if a game is restarted from scratch, for some others a corresponding act needs to be restarted. Notes * Some users have tried loading save games from pre-1.1, and even though the patch notes above mention that a new game should be started, it worked for them. YMMV. de:Patch 1.1 it:The Witcher: Patch 1.1 pl:Patch 1.1 ru:Патч 1.1 sk:1.1 patch Category:The Witcher patches